


Loose Ends

by Duckiedemyx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Danny Johnson, Alpha Julie, Beta Frank Morrison, Beta Joey, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Frank Morrison, Omega Susie, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiedemyx/pseuds/Duckiedemyx
Summary: Frank grew bored at the monotony of the action, so he shifted his eyes over to the trees encompassing the woods around them. He had always been one who loved exploring and discovering the secrets of the world around him- and these woods were like a familiar playground to him. He had spent hours searching the depths that they engulfed, only to discover a new section every visit.This particular section of the woods Frank knew very well, as it had been the very first part he had ever thoroughly explored.But something was off today.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Frank Morrison/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Loose Ends

Snow crunched under Frank’s feet as he threw his weight into the shovel he was holding. It dug into the iced-over ground, slowly but surely, and he tossed the dirt and slush off to the side. Joey was beside him, mimicking the action as they continued digging further and further. Once Frank decided the hole was sufficiently deep enough- that and he doubted they would be able to dig any further with how cold this winter had been- he gave Joey the signal to stop and go grab the girls. Joey nodded in acknowledgement as he swiped at the sweat dripping down his forehead. He moved the shovel to one hand as he started towards the car sitting a little way away. He wrapped his knuckles against the passenger's window, a few seconds passing by before it slowly rolled down.  
Susie poked her head out, her pink hair falling around her. She quirked her head in the direction of Frank, before she turned back to Joey, her mouth moving in speech that Frank couldn’t hear from the distance. The next moment, both front doors opened, the two female members of Legion stepping out. Julie was dressed in her normal wear similar to Frank’s, dark grey washed jeans with a brown leather jacket a white hoodie tucked underneath it. Susie wore a plain teal hoodie with a short frilly skirt, ripped stockings clinging onto her shivering form. 

“Hey Frank, you d-d-don’t think this will take too-too-too long do you?” Susie asked, her teeth chattering as another frigid wind whipped by. Her hands came up to wrap around herself, moving up and down along her biceps hoping to create any amount of friction for warmth. Joey, noticing this, shrugged his jacket off, his black thermal shirt clinging tightly against his skin. He threw the jacket over Susie’s shoulders, its drastic size difference engulfing her, encompassing her in its warmth. She smiled up at the junior, one he responded to with equal warmth.

“It would take less time if you would hurry your asses up already.” Frank snapped in response. Susie flinched back, shrinking more into the junior’s jacket. 

“Oh, fuck off Frank. You could make it go faster if you helped.” Julie replied with just as much heat. Frank whipped his head towards where she stood at the trunk of the car, a growl ripping itself out of his chest as he puffed himself up, his frustration flowing out of him in waves.

“Help? Seriously,” he barked a laugh, “What the fuck do you think Joey and I have been doing for the past hour then? Fucking around?” 

Julie rolled her eyes at him, as she inserted the car key in the socket. Up popped the trunk of his red 1990 Toyota corolla. There laying in the back of his car was a bright blue tarp, rope crisscrossing across its surface. Julie bent down, wrapping her arms around the tarp, and heaved once, lightly lifting it over the lip of the trunk. She shot Frank a withering look over her shoulder.

“Hello, earth to Frank. I’d like some help over here please?” she demanded. He ground his teeth as he walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back. She let go reluctantly, a scowl on her face as he lightly pushed her out of the way.

“Fucking useless.” he breathed out. He gave a quick analysis of the tarp half in half out of his car and knelt down- placing the weight over his shoulder before he took a deep breath, shifting his legs for better purchase. As he exhaled, he pushed himself up, feeling the dead weight of the tarp resisting him. He pushed forward until he was fully upright, the tarp draped over his shoulder. Frank flashed a wolfish smile over his shoulder at Julie. “Now that wasn’t too hard was it now, Jules?”

Her response was a light dusting of pink across the apples of her cheeks, which she would swear up and down was from the cold, and scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. “Whatever, show off,” she spoke, her voice a little huskier than before. 

Frank smirked inwardly, his blood warming at the effect he was having on her. He could smell the arousal slowly leaking out of her-, as much as she desperately tried to hide it, he knew what to do to always rile her up. Feats of strength always seemed to impress her, and as a plain beta, Frank always flaunted his excess of such appeal whenever he could. It was one of the reasons he had loved sports so much-, showing everyone around him that even though he was a plain beta, it didn’t mean he couldn’t steal the heart of any who dared to look down on him.

He shifted the weight of his feet, making sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself after he had just done something impressive. He started walking the short distance to the hole they had just finished minutes ago. Once he stood at the lip of the drop, he unceremoniously dropped the tarp down, a dull thump rang from the impact it had against the cold dirt below. Frank made a dramatic display of slapping his hands together, pretending to remove the non-existent dirt from them, before he turned back around hands on his hips. 

“Since I did all of the grunt work… The least you can do is finish the job,” he said, eyes meeting Julie’s partially blown ones, “Just like you did at the convenient store.” A sick sadistic smile crossed his face when he noticed the black of her eyes consumed the remaining bits of blue that had been clinging to the edges. He watched as she swallowed dryly, her eyes darting over to the other members before returning to Frank’s. He knew she had liked it, he knew it in his bones, because he had also liked it. 

It was something they had shared in that moment, something only between the two of them. For a minute, he wondered why they were always so off-and-on... After all, they had so much in common. Julie studied him for a few more seconds before she slowly made her way over, stopping only a few feet away from him. This close he could almost see his own reflection in her eyes, his face twisted into something he didn’t quite recognize. It made him stall briefly, giving Julie the chance to strike. She shoulder-checked him, hard, and he felt himself stumble before he reeled back, his arms reaching out towards her. Suspecting this, she had moved out of the way just in time, her feet deftly toeing the edge of the hole. He landed with a rough thud on the tarp, his back slamming against the cold edge of the hole, dirt crumbling around him, some falling onto his head and in his hoodie. 

“You may be our leader Frank, but know your place.” She snarled down at him, her teeth glistening in the peeking moonlight. Frank looked up at her, the rage pure and raw in his eyes. In that moment, Frank remembered why the two could never stay together. Julie was so obsessed with status and upholding what people thought of her, despite her being the rebellious teenager she was. It was almost ironic that she desperately wanted to defy what people expected of her, yet she couldn’t let go of the conditioning that she had been brought up with. The one that said anyone who wasn’t an Alpha wasn’t worth her time.

“Just help me out, bitch.” He bit out as he slowly got up, actually dusting himself off of the clinging dirt. He heard a snarl above him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, letting him know a threat was coming, but luckily nothing happened as Joey inserted himself between the feuding two.

“Alright, that’s enough guys.” He scolded as he shot Julie a warning look, one that she returned with a huff of air, and another one aimed at Frank himself- though this one was more disappointed than the one he had given Julie. He leaned down; his hand outstretched for Frank. He eyed it for a second before he graciously accepted it, allowing himself to be hoisted against the lip of the hole. He brought a knee up and used Joey’s weight to help heave himself up and over the rest of the edge. Before he could give a begrudging thanks, Joey pulled him off to the side, an arm thrown over his shoulder. 

“Hey man, maybe sit this out and cool down. Susie and I can finish here. I think you both need to take a breather before either of you says something you’re going to regret.”

They glanced behind them, Susie was leading Julie towards the car, but even as she spoke to the Alpha, Julie was still glowering at Frank. It was obvious she was ignoring whatever the Omega was saying. Frank scoffed as he shrugged the junior’s shoulder off him. “Why do I have to take a time out for her tantrums.” He grumbled. Joey sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand resting against his hip.

“You both are children,” he whined, “Just do this, for me please?” Joey looked up at Frank, his hazel eyes looking tired and face drained. 

Frank deflated at the look, a sigh passing his lips as his shoulders drooped. He gave a noise of acknowledgment, eyes rolling as Joey’s face lit up. He gave Frank two thumbs up and headed back towards the hole. Susie, who seemed to finally have gotten to Julie and calmed her down enough to get her in the car, headed to the hole as well. Frank watched as they briefly chatted amongst themselves. Susie glancing over at Frank before she noticed him watching and promptly returned her attention to Joey. Once they finished, they each grabbed their shovels and started the excruciating process of packing the removed dirt back into the earth they had just dug up.

Frank grew bored at the monotony of the action, so he shifted his eyes over to the trees encompassing the woods around them. He had always been one who loved exploring and discovering the secrets of the world around him- and these woods were like a familiar playground to him. He had spent hours searching the depths that they engulfed, only to discover a new section every visit.  
This particular section of the woods Frank knew very well, as it had been the very first part he had ever thoroughly explored. 

But something was off today. 

The trees looked warped and the very air surrounding the area leaked with something primordial, something raw that Frank felt drawn towards. He felt frozen in place yet he couldn’t stop himself as one right after the other, his boots crunched on the icy snow. He drew nearer and nearer, just a few feet from the mouth of the tree line when he felt it. 

It was like a heatwave crashing straight into him. He stumbled back a few paces, his body lighting up, a fire roaring to life within him. He gasped aloud, the pure raw energy coursing through his veins was electric and it was like a thread, a pulsing energy leading him straight into the woods. He peered into the darkness, a white light catching his eye. He took another step closer, then another, his feet stopping just at the edge of the woods. The white light was still there, in fact, Frank thought it was getting closer. He watched as it weaved through the trees ahead, slowly getting bigger and larger. 

Something inside of him was desperately wanting to claw its way out and walked forward, into the ghoulish aura it was permeating, but something was holding him back. A deep fear clawed itself into his mind, his being. Something deep within him wanted to both be consumed by the white light, but also be mindful and wary of it. 

As it drew ever closer Frank could start to make out what it was. 

A white mask in the shape of a ghoulish scream. Frank froze as he watched the mask stop just a yard away from him. His hair stood on edge, all defenses being raised and alerting him to the danger straight ahead. Someone was here. Frank’s body tensed, his hands clenching at his side, a rumbling in his chest vibrated itself throughout his body- readying him for the inevitable that was bound to happen. As he lifted a foot, getting ready to tear apart this trespasser and have two bodies to bury, he heard a voice call out his name.

“Frank, we’re done man you can come back now!” Joey’s voice was rough. 

Frank glanced behind him for a second, still aware of the stranger ahead of him. He watched Joey grab the two shovels and head towards the car, Susie in tow. He wanted to call out to his friends, his pack, and get their help getting rid of this masked person, but that felt like a blow to his pride. He didn’t need them; he could take this peeping tom down on his own. The Beta whipped back around, a snarl on the tip of his tongue, when he noticed the mask was gone. His senses now on high alert and, he froze-, his mouth opening slightly to taste the air around him. But there was nothing, no other trance of scents hung in the air beside him, his friends, and the dead janitor they had just buried six feet under dirt and snow. Puzzled, he opened his mouth more, greedily gulping in breath after breath, yet it was all the same scents.

“Frank?” came a questioning voice behind him. He refused to believe he jumped- Frank Morrison didn’t jump- but he did whip around, eyes frantic. His hand flew to his hunting knife that was always strapped to his belt. Joey stood there, his hands thrown up in surrender. “Dude, it’s just me.”

Frank let go of his knife and stood up straighter, trying to shake the feeling of heat that was still running through his blood. He knew whatever had been there was still there, but there was nothing Frank could do if he couldn’t find it. 

“You okay man?” Joey asked, his hands had returned to his side. There was a concerned look on his face and he continued, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Frank scoffed at that as he started towards the car, Joey following suit. “That’s a load of bullshit. Ghosts aren’t real,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he took one final look back towards the ever-darkening void behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my amazing beta fragile. I appreciate it so much. Please go check out their works if you like mine.


End file.
